


coffee shop au from hell

by NepetasDisciple



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kinda, and hella cheesy, coffee shop au?????, its cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetasDisciple/pseuds/NepetasDisciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you work at a coffee shop, and you tend to have very famous regulars</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee shop au from hell

**Author's Note:**

> art trade i did with the wonderful ACEWIRT from tumblr. guys go check there shit out its so fucking good, seriously go follow them

A draft pulled in as the door was opened in the tiny coffee shop. A sort of chill ran up your spine, as the fall's air seemed to brush uncomfortably against your arms. You would think that the manager's would dish out a few more dollars to get their employees a formal winter uniform, but alas you seemed to still be stuck in the summers garb of a bright neon pink tee shirt and opting out of the black shorts for black dress pants. You could buy the correct worker's pants; they were always a stickler for having the correct uniform. To be honest though, corporate was not going to suck any more of your hard earned paycheck out. If they couldn't tell the difference between your dress pants and their work pants, sucked for them. 

Nonetheless, you lean forward on the counter, glancing over to who had just open the door. It seemed to be a friendly group of monsters and humans. A few of them seemed to be talking about ideal things, nothing that really catches your interest besides a another human flirting shyly with one of the monster members. It made a small smile spread across your face, knowing that with the convergence of monsters and humans, the both could interact in a casual and romantical way. 

You sighed happily, perking up as the monster made his way, ordering for him and the human that seemed to be flirting with them. Quickly putting down their order before another wave of cold hit you. You flinched, still placing their order before turning to look at the door. A small blush creeping across your cheeks as a more famous regular busted through the door. This of course was met with the noise of fans quickly swarming him to get an autograph and a picture. You would have jumped the counter to join them if it wasn't for how often he comes in. 

It was only when the stout monster made a noise did you bring your attention back to making his order. " Ah, sorry, sorry about that, it will only take a few moments." You stuttered out, quickly fixing their drinks and adding a bit more flavoring then needed to make up for your ogling. 

" You know, I'd say it's pretty funny how much Mettaton comes in regularly. I known him to be pretty.... hard headed at times and doesn't like to visit a joint more than three times a week. Something about stars needing to have more options. Makes a person wonder why they keep coming back here, you know?" he spoke out, his already wide grin seems to stretch more, if even possible. You were not really sure what he meant by that though. He just gave you a small smirk, but grabbed the drinks when you were finished with them to walk back to his group. 

You took into consideration of what he had said, thinking it over. Maybe he just really liked the coffee? It was pretty standard stuff. Could robots even eat food, much less drink coffee? You narrowed your eyes to think about the situation as well as the functions on how to a robot could drink before you noticed a metallic face close to your own. A small peep coming from you as you leaned back in surprised. An airy laugh coming from him, his bright pink eyes seemed to sparkle with a sense of playful mischief. " O-oh gosh, sorry Sir!" You spoke out. Wincing as you hear the snickering from the caffè all around you. Assholes, the lot of them. 

" My dear, you wound me, I thought we were on a first name basis. " he spoke out, taking one of your hands in the both of his. You could actually feel your skin reddening, as a blush seemed to cover your face. You had to react fast, had to give a good reason for why you didn't say his name. For god sakes the man is a super star. " Boss man!!" You yelped out. 

Fucking  
Nailed it. 

He raised an eyebrow at you; you could honestly feel your body heat triple. " I ah, we are suppose to keep formalities between the customs. The boss doesn't, doesn't really like us getting too chummy with the customers. Says that how we waste time and time is money. Heh...." You explained. Mettaton's face seemed to soften, as impossible as it sounded. 

" Well don't you worry your pretty little head then, dear. I'll get chummy with you after work then. " He spoke out, a charming grin played on his features. A laugh coming from him as he could clearly see your astonishment. " When do you get off, Dear?" He asked. 

You quickly tried to remember your schedule and not have your brain completely implode on itself. A small nervous laugh coming from you as you stuttered out the words. " A-ah, well, I should be getting out around six. If that's not too much of a problem. " 

" Nonsense, it would be a pleasure, if anything." Mettaton said, letting go of your hand. " Ah, but I suppose I must get something before your brutish boss come around, huh? Well, hmm, if you could whip me up some hot chocolate for Alphys and possibly one of those cookies for Blooky, I'll be out of your hair. " He hummed out, starting to take out his wallet, yourself quickly starting to make his order. 

"Oh! Where is Napstablook? " You asked. In truth, you knew Napstablook better than Mettaton. You remember quite clearly how you first met. The poor little guy was being harassed by some of the more local children, and managed to scare them off from tormenting him further. You even snuck some of the monster type pastries for them to have, seeing as Napstablook had a harder time with human food. After that, the little guy visited when he could. Of course he was shy, but you were able to pull him out of his shell. 

It was quite the embarrassment when you found out that not only was Napstablook’s cousin a superstar, but Napstablook was also a part of the traveling trio. You in all honesty did not know he was so famous 

" Blooky is spending... some time with Alphys. So he can't be here at the moment " Mettaton explained, taking his order from your slightly shaking hands. " But nonetheless I'll take you to see him after work. He has a big surprise for you. But for now, we must part ways. Don't miss me too much darling. " He spoke out, blowing a quick kiss before leaving. 

You all the while, were awestruck. You hung out with Napstablook a few times, but hardly Mettaton. A goofy grin snuck up on you, your chest filled with a sort of nervous happiness. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

You waited for a total of five minutes after work. Your fluffy coat hung loosely around your form as you idly talked to some of the customers you knew. You really didn't know when exactly Mettaton would pick you up, but it was nice to actually be able to have small talk and not have your head bitten off by management. 

" It's a date."  
" It's not a date, we hardly know each other."  
" But you know Blooky, and you are friendly enough to them. And that's all Metta needs to know. You should be in.... high spirits about this."  
" They got a point Kiddo, Mettaton has a heart of steel, but when it comes to Napstablook, it's like you can see right through him. " 

“..... Oh my god, the both of you are just, so awful. It's not a date! I can assure you that. It’s.... probably just a friendly little hanging out thing. I bet we will be spending time with Blooky. " You reasoned to the monster and human. 

" Well; He's coming in now, so why don't you ask him, kid?" 

You turned on your heel, just in time to see the idol open the door, taking a quick glance around before spotting you. A small smirk flashed before he moved to you on those elegant legs of his. " I hope I didn't keep you waiting darling. " he spoke. Yourself trying to calm down your nerves. 

" O-oh no it's fine M-Metta. I was just talking to-" you turned around, eyes widening as you realized the two of your conversation partners had disappeared. A look of annoyed disbelief flashed across your face before you turned back to him. " ....To some of the nicer customers. You didn't keep me waiting at all. " 

" Oh thank goodness, ah but come along sweetheart, we have places to go and very important people to see!" Mettaton purred out, taking your hand, practically dragging you to the door. A small yelp coming from you as you quickly tried to match his pace. " Blooky has the best surprise for you to see, and if we are having an honest to god heart to heart conversation, I think I'm more excited for you to see then he is. " he chuckled out, stopping in front of a sleek black limo. Hot pink trimming elegantly twisted around it. 

" We are taking a limo?" You asked, surprise etching your voice. 

" why of course! Like I would let you ride around in some dirty taxi, or god forbid, walk. No no, we are much better than that." He pulled the door open for you, giving a small bow to you. You let out a small laugh at this, lowering yourself to get in. Eyes widening in amazement at the cushion. Pink leather with multi colored lights going off and on. The walls black. A small cooler built in filled with what you could only assume was fancy monster drinks. You sat down, hands gliding across the smooth leather as you took everything in. You couldn't think of a time where you been in a limo, much less one like this. It must have been custom built, you wouldn't expect anything less. 

You glanced back to the idol as he sat next to you. The door seemed to close by itself. " To Alphys lab. And quickly, I don't want us to miss the grand unveiling! " Mettaton barked out. Yourself lurching forward as the limo took off, almost falling if it wasn't for Mettaton quickly taking ahold of your midsection. " Careful now, we wouldn't want your adorable self getting hurt, now do we?" You take a sharp breath. Almost leaning into his touch before you stop yourself. 

This was no time to be swooning or star struck. It wasn't like this was a date or anything... right? No, Mettaton had said that Blooky wanted to show you something and Mettaton was probably just bringing you there to show you.... probably. Wait, didn't he wanted to just hang out with you first. Was Blooky date blocking you now? Probably not intentionally but I-

" If I can, I would.... like to talk to you about something. " You were brought back, your gaze looking to his, your face once again tinting a deep read as Mettaton grabbed both of your hands this time. They felt oddly warm for a person being made out of metal. You stared into his eyes, feeling his own thumbs rub small shapes and patterns onto your skin. You were a loss for words as you noticed he was much closer than a simple friend could be. 

You nod your head slowly, a look of passion flashed across his face. " I Simply cannot thank you enough for befriending my dearest cousin. Blooky doesn't have the self-esteem I have, and it is very hard for them to make friends, much less talk to people. They thinks the world of you, and I share that with them. When Blooky told me how you helped when those.... brats were tormenting them, I couldn't help but feel the utmost admiration for you, and I knew I had to meet you myself, darling." 

" Metta, it wasn't that-" you were silenced as he pressed his finger to your lips, shaking his head. 

" Now, now, let me finish. They are the only family I have left up here. And knowing they have someone to help look after them.... well that just warms my heart. And could you imagine my surprise when I found out that Blooky's knight in shining armor was an amazing creature like you? " he chuckled out. 

You were completely beyond being flustered at this point, your breath hitched in your throat as you felt him move a piece of hair from your face. Metallic fingers brushing against your face softly. You couldn't stop thinking of the moments in movies, every indication telling you that this is where the kiss scene plays out. 

Of course this was where the car stopped with a quick jerk. You once again giving a small cry as you were once again pulled. This time though, your head took a painful wacky from the wall. A hiss coming from you as your hand instantly went up to rub your head, to cover the pain. " I think we are here. " You whined out, a small angry huff coming as you glared at the driver through the tinted window. 

" We have no time to lose then! In sure Alphys is done by now, so we can't dilly-dally. " He once again took your hand, making sure to entwine his fingers with yours as he moved to open the limo door, letting you out before moving to the lab's door. Not even knocking as he barged in. " Blooky, Alphys, are the two of you done yet?" He yelled out, voice practically dripping with excitement. 

" I-I just finished, Y-you can bring them up!" You can hear another voice, whom you guess is Alphys. You only really know her from how much the both of them talk about her. 

You quickly follow Mettaton, copying him as he walks up the moving stairs instead of standing still. He moves out of the way once you reach the top, clapping his hands excitedly. Your mouth opens wide as you stare at cyan blue robot, form almost the same as Mettaton's, minus the longer hair and headphones. " Oh my god, is that?" 

" Hi!.... ah.... I ah, I hope you didn't mind coming to see me. I know you and ah, Mettaton had a nice date planned but I really wanted you to see my new form.. " 

You quickly rush over to give Napstablook a hug, excited and completely bewildered that the cute and small little ghost was now a robot, but was pulled back. 

" Ah! Wait, wait, wait. I know you are just as excited as me to smother my amazing cousin with affection. But as of now he is in a very delicate state. At the moment they are trying to combine with this physical form, so they cannot handle being joss led around or that may disrupted them. " Mettaton informed. 

" I'm really sorry guys, I just.... I was really excited to show you all, but I guess it was too early. " You hear Napstablook sniffle out. You so badly wanted to comfort him but once again it seemed like Mettaton was much quicker than you. 

" Oh, oh Blooky darling, no, no! You didn't ruin anything at all! I would say you made this day better than ever. And if anything, this just means I have another chance to woo your Knight in shining armor, Blooky. " Mettaton spoke out, you, all the while where stunned. 

" W-Wait, so, ah, this, this was a date?" 

" Of course darling, with my dear cousin being the center of attention. I would say that this would be the best first date ever. I think I maybe have a hard time trying to top this later on..."


End file.
